When Phoenix Met Arizona and Callie too
by dancingphalanges95
Summary: CalZona is now a married couple, they want kids, Zona thinks she's got it not to great at summaries, Read and Respond please! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Do NOT OWN GREY'S!!!!!**

She lay in the ER grasping her bleeding abdomen. She moaned slightly before passing. That's when she caught the attention of Arizona Robbins.

She knew the police where there now. The neighbour had called, that's how she arrived. After a surgery to sew up her stomach, she lay, half awake and groggy in the pediatric ICU.

As she sat up she heard the sound of Heely's approaching the room. Entered, a blonde with a warm smile.

"Good morning Phoenix! I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins. I preformed your surgery." Phoenix smiled and it reminded Arizona of Callie.

"Everything went well. Are your parents here?"

Her smile dropped. If Arizona had known anything at the moment, she would have kept her mouth shut. Phoenix would have liked to see her being shuffled around from place to place, unwelcome everytime and having her belongings confined to a trash bag. But, then she remembered Arizona had just saved her life, and she had no idea what her situation was, so the hostility was dropped. But this was the last straw, he had put three nice slashes down her stomach and there was no way she was going back.

"They're not coming, and if they do, don't let them in." She said, her voice hinting worry.

"Why?" Arizona asked, thinking she had been pulling a teenage act of defiance and didn't want her parents to know. Arizona sat on the bed, unbeknownst to her that she would later be filled in with the awful realality that was Phoenix's life.

"They are horrible people! You don't get to tear apart a persons stomach and come back begging for remorse, or worse, take me back."

"They did this?!" Arizona was infirated now.

"Foster parents." She added. "I'm not going back, I'll find myself a job and a place to live." She finished and fell asleep.

While she slept, Arizona contacted CPS and some social workers, now all she needed was to talk to her wife. Arizona had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie leaned back on the on-call room bed. She hadn't had any surgeries lately so she decided to find her wife. She went down to peds and found Arizona on the bed of a patient, which wasn't unusual, as Arizona was so caring to her patients. The girl looked a little like her, only slightly pail from the trauma.

"Hey." Callie said from the doorway.

"Hello. Callie, Phoenix, Phoenix, Callie." Arizona introduced.

Callie gave a nod towards the girl, who smiled. Arizona walked towards Callie and leads her to the hall.

"Can we keep her?" Arizona begged, Callie could see the want in her eyes.

"You can't just claim penitents, Arizona."

"She is a foster kid. Her foster family did this to her. She will be shuffled through house to house and she'll be so messed up when she gets out of the system that she'll succumb to nothing more than waitress who compromises her self for rent money." Arizona said, not stopping to breathe.

Callie smiled to herself, Arizona had always been maternal, but when it came to the question of having her own kids, Arizona had feared it. As she saw the worst-case scenarios everyday at work. This sudden change of heart made Callie thourouly happy. After all, she promised her parents and wedding and grandkids.

"How about we call CPS?" Callie said tenderly.

"Already did, they sent cops over to the Preston house and they said that if we can get her to agree to live with us, they can arrange something." Arizona said, the passion for the girl was displayed through her eyes."

"You have my, whatever you need." Callie agreed, not sure if permission was the right word.

Callie left and Arizona returned to Phoenix.

"Who's Callie?" Phoenix asked, raising an eyebrow the Callie did.

"My wife." Arizona replied.

"My, my." Phoenix said, "She's pretty."

"Thanks," Arizona paused. " I know you don't want a new family, but Callie and I are trying to start one and I've only known you for a few hours, but," Arizona was so nervous, she had never asked a question like this. Proposing to Callie was easier.

"Yes." Phoenix jumped in. "I'd be honored to be part of your family."


	3. Chapter 3

A month after the papers had been signed making her Phoenix Robbins –Torres, Phoenix was all moved in. She began calling Callie and Arizona Mom and Mommy, though she was 14, it sounded so innocent coming from her. She loved Callie and Arizona and for once she felt like a part of a family. She had no issue with the fact that her mothers were a lesbian couple, in fact it made her proud almost, that she was different and it shaped her views.

Phoenix pushed back the covers of the purple silk comforter that she and Callie had picked out. She shivered in the light blue scrubs that were Arizona's. She had taken to wearing scrubs, as they were comfy and smelled like her moms.

It was still early morning, but she wasn't tired. She decided to get something to eat. She crept down the hall and into the kitchen. As she made for the fridge, Arizona's head popped out of the door and Phoenix jumped.

"Morning." Phoenix said, her breathing returning to normal. She offered Arizona some juice. She accepted gratefully.

"What gets you up so early?" Arizona asked, sipping juice.

"Early riser." She supplied. Over the past month, the three were learning about each other.

"So I saw a field hockey stick."

"Yeah, I played when I was living with the Murphy's. They were sports buffs."

"I played in high school. Now I'm on an intramural league."

"Really? When does it meet?"

"Today. You're welcome to come."

"Sweet! I'd love to!"

"Games at 10."

"It's 8."

"Going back to bed." Arizona yawned. Phoenix followed her and the two crawled into bed with Callie.

***


End file.
